One structure made out of conductive wires is called a litz “wire,” which is actually a braided bundle of multiple individual wires. Litz bundles have been used for nearly a century to reduce electrical losses during the transmission of alternating current at frequencies below the megahertz (MHz) range. The word “litz” is derived from the German word “Litzendraht,” meaning woven wire. It refers to wire that includes a plurality of individually-insulated wires that have been twisted or braided into a uniform pattern, so that along the braided cable each strand moves in and out through all possible positions in the cross-section of the entire cable. This multi-strand configuration, or litz wire, is designed to minimize power losses that can be exhibited in solid conductors as a result of the “skin effect.” Skin effect refers to the tendency of alternating current flow in a conductor to be confined to a layer in the conductor close to its outer surface. At low frequencies, the skin effect is negligible, and current is distributed uniformly across/throughout the conductor. However, as the frequency increases, the depth to which the current flow can penetrate below the surface of the conductor is reduced. Litz wire constructions counteract this effect by reducing the diameter of the individual wires, thereby increasing the amount of surface area without significantly increasing the overall size (e.g., diameter) of the bundle.